my broken brother
by CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe
Summary: I lower my head and cry on his shoulder, I pick my head up and look at his broken form and it makes me cry harder he is bleeding all over his head this is my first fanfic so please be kind and don't flame
1. the incident and prologe

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB I ONLY OWN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh i almost forgot this is my first fan fiction so plz be nice thnx for reading and thnx to mii girl turtlegirl5 Thnx for teaching me how to publish the viewers reading this story wouldn't be if it were'nt for you so that's who this story goes out to 

* * *

I lower my head and cry on his shoulder, I pick my head up and look at his broken form and it makes me cry harder he is bleeding all over his head, shoulders, arms, and legs everywhere. He had bruises all over his body as I think to myself how I could ever let this happen this is all my fault.

* * *

Rewind

Phineas POV 

We wake up early in the morning 7:35 to be exact. We head downstairs to see mom cooking breakfast, Dad reading the news, and Candace eating a pancake. We enter the kitchen and take a seat Mom takes two pancakes and sit it in front of us with some butter, milk, and syrup. Ferb and me start eating our pancakes figuring out what we should do today. When suddenly Candace's cell phone rings"sorry mom i have to take this."

"Sure sweetie take your call" mom retorted

"thanks mom, she says back, ... oh hi Jeremy.... what you want me to go to the amusement park with you sure... wait your favorite ride is the ferris wheel cool I'll be there. she sits back to the table and finishes eating her pancake until i interrupt." Aren't you terrified of heights?" to which she spitts out her pancake and says.

"OH MY GOD! I completely forgot." I think for a moment and then say,"Ferb... I know what we're going to do today.. we're going to help Candace get over her fear of heights" to which he just holds a thumb up to show that he approves my idea.

"Oh you boys are so sweet, mom starts, your going to help your sister get over her fear most brothers and sisters won't even think about caring about helping each other and it's obvious you guys aren't those siblings."

"Thanks mom" I say as we walk out through the back door."Hey Phineas" Candace starts

"Yes Candace" I say.

"You know how everyday when you build stuff."she starts.

"Yup"

"... And I try to bust you guys"

"Yes..."

"Doesn't it get on your nerves.. I thought you guys would like probably hate me... like why would you like to help someone who is constantly trying to get you in trouble?.. i mean it doesn't make since."

"Candace your our sister we could never hate you your our sister.. sometimes the things you do may be crazy, but me and Ferb still admire you as a role model like your our big sister BIG SISTER! I repeat what little brother or sister doesn't look up to their older sibling. And we really don't mean to annoy you everyday, but little brothers bother older sisters that's how it goes... your just so awesome to us most teenagers wouldn't even think of doing the things you do everyday that's why we admire you and Candace we don't just admire you... we love you**,** I said as we came in for a hug, that's why we are helping you today."

Candace POV

_That was extremely touching. I never knew they cared about me that much. _I think as I return the hug to them a tear even escapes my eye. I wipe it before they could see it."OK, lets finish our mission"he say. A few seconds later Isabella, the fireside girls, Buford, and baljeet walks through the backyard door (**sorry i didn't want to include Ivring in the story because i hate it in shows when new people get added to the team) **and Isabella says her usual catch phrase"what-cha do-in?"

"Helping Candace get over her fear of heights"he says.

"Aw Phineas your sweet most brothers and sisters wouldn't even think about caring about helping each other." Isabella states

"Thanks" he says as he pecks his girlfriend on the cheek. To which makes us say" aw that's so sweet"

"thanks" they reply at the same time.

"So how can we help Phineas." Isabella asks. Phineas thinks for a moment "hm, he says, you guys can help Ferb build the elevator palace."

"Sure, but what is the elevator palace" Gretchen asks.

"It's a collage of elevators each floor goes higher and higher to each height Candace wants to take at a time."Phineas says.

"i don't get it fear is just in the mind what you're scared of really isn't there."Baljeet says,but nobody listens Phineas continues"and i will order the things we need" he said while sweating

"Oh, boy it sure is hot today" Buford says while wiping his brows. I dig in my pocket for something and found it."hey guys, why don't we get some ice cream my treat." everybody cheers as we make our way through the backyard door. Phineas started to get on the phone(**with the thing that clips on your ear sorry i don't know what it's called)** "hey who are you talking to."

"Oh, I'm talking to the lady who I order the parts for our projects from... hey where's perry?"

Perry's POV 

**(just to let the people know whenever i have perry as narrating a chapter I'm translating his chirps into words so he's actually making the chirping noise not talking)**

I get into my secret base and sit down and clicked the flashing incoming message font on the screen. Once clicked on cue the man with the white hair as known as Major Francois Monogram or my boss. He started his message the usual way. "Hello Agent P. your nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirts is plotting something very evil in one of your recent mission Dr. D told you about a young girl he used to date and made that contraption to destroy love". I nodded,**(to get what im talking about you had to watch the episode "_what do it do"_) "**well from recent things he has been thinking about he has decided to track her down and destroy her. But that's not the bad news, the bad news is who the lady really was. She is Linda Flynn, Mother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn, stepmother of Ferb Fletcher, and wife of Lawrence Fletcher, this time my eyes grew large, Yes, Agent P she is your owner's mother which means he seeks revenge he would do anything to make sure they pay for the tragic heartbreak, so Agent P get to Doofenshmirts's lair and make sure the Flynn-Fletcher house hold is safe. I saluted him as i ran to my hover craft and pressed start and was off...

Doofenshmirt's house

... A few minutes later I was there at the deranged lunatic's hideout I bust through the window with ease. As soon as I set webbed foot on the tiled floor a giant broken heart arouse over me after he heard all of which was going on he turned around and says,"Oh hi Perry the Platypuss good to see you hear now just on time now let me reveal to you my latest evil plan you know a few schemes back when I was telling you about the girl who broke my heart and I built the machine to destroy love yeah the thought of her just got stuck in my head and now it's so annoying usually I never go as far as actually hurting someone but I want to find a way to hurt her the way she hurt me, but sorry to say this Perry the Platypuss but I haven't made any contraption today i was actually planning on improvising because I don't always feel like building those things like i said countless times before I do have a lot of free time but I could be using that time to like bond with my daughter or like write fan fiction or something I'm not always going to build stuff."he finished talking. Well I might have to build something to hurt someone else because as you know I am a guy I can't hit a girl. Well Attila Vista Perry the Platypuss, He said as he went downstairs and made he way to is car. I wonder what an idiot my nemesis s as I just step through the crack of the broken heart and run after him, I take the elevator to the first floor. Soon after I'm down to the first floor and see him getting in his car I hop into action in his car seat I hit, punch, and kick him causing him to make the car swirl our of control.

Isabella POV

We're walking a few blocks to get to the Ice cream shop Phineas is looking really cute talking business and stuff. We stop at a corner,but Phineas is still walking but nobody seems to notice until I yell, " Phineas!!!". He turns around, looks at me and said,"yes... hey why are you guys way over there."

"No Phineas... wait RUN!!"**(I'm sorry if the POVs is a little short)**

Phineas POV

She tells me to run I don't know why until a bright light shines in my eye, "Phineas... run", she yells again, but I'm to terrified to move a muscle.

Isabella POV

I'm terrified for him I know why he can't move he is to terrified i think someone has to do something fast but what... then it hit me"girls sashes" we make it,but...BAM!! .... it's to late.... we failed him this time. I could imagine how Candace must feel right now being his big sister and all knowing that her baby brother just got hit by car.

Candace POV

I watch and helplessly as I see the car puss him with force, as I see him hit the ground a million things go through my mind like OMG! how could I let this happen I stink as my job as being a big sister I'm suppost to be the one to prevent this type of stuff from happening, another thing that goes through my mind is what is mom going to think, etc. I run to him as fast as I can and pick up his head he is obviously knocked out the others follow we are all just in shock I look at all their faces even Ferb's and they all say the same thing how could this happen to a person like Phineas so obtmistic, always looking towards the bright side of things, so creative, fun-loving, imaginative, smart, intellegant. He never did anything to deserve this he always was a good boy and never told any lies never got in trouble never really being a bad kid.

Perry's POV (right before the accident)

It's still swirling until we get it in control, we are a little dizzy I can see what's going on in the middle of the rode and see a little boy with red hair in the middle of the rode quickly reconizing who it is and go into a state of panic we're unable to so anything because our arms feel like noodles because we have been trying so hard to get the car back into control. Not being able to do anything made me feel weak and sorry as I cover my ears, close my eyes, lower my head, and say in my mind **(remember he his not really saying this so if you ever come across this and it's on perry's POV and it says say and it's referring to him i'm just translating it into words he does not speak human i will not say this again)** sorry phineas I can't save you this time. The car thomps and shakes, I feel horrible not being able to save my own owner after all the years we have spent together. The car comes to a stop my arms are back to normal I set a side the fedora and settle into mindless pet mode nobody notices me getting out of the car that has just run over my very owner, I look up and see Candace's face she is crying really hard and I look deeper into her eyes and she is wishing that it woulsd have happenen to her instead of her baby brother, she is also afraid of losing him and as of I and Phineas's other friends... and Ferb.(everybody always forgets to include Ferb or always includes him last that's not fair but it sounds better to say "Phineas and Ferb" than to say "Ferb and Phineas"- my quote)

* * *

yay my first story I want to know what everyone thinks please dont flame this took me a while and stayed up a few nights to brainstorm on oh and thanks again turtlegirl5.


	2. more problems

My props to The DUDE and turtlegirl5 for the inspiration at first I didn't think that I shouldn't even finish it but their reviews made me finish so this goes out to you guys you rock

End of Rewind 

Linda's POV

I was at home doing a little cleaning up, the kitchen I wipe the counters, wash the dishes, sweep the floor and mop, Then I move to the living room,wipe down the T.V and table, I dust the shelves and under the table, I vacuum the carpet and sweep the floor, I fix the pillows and clean under the sofa. Then I move to the rest of the rooms. When I'm finished I'm exhausted I sit down and watch a little. I move past lifetime, cartoon network, B.E.T., and Disney channel, until I get bored and decide to turn to the news my eyes widen at today's report, "This is Barbara Winishire reporting to you live from downtown Danville. Local boy, Phineas Flynn, after talking on phone and apparently not looking which way he was going before crossing the street, was hit by the D.E.I company vehicle. The victim was 10 years old, with red hair, and a questionable triangular head. The victim also appears to have various head wounds, maybe a concussion, many bruises and cuts and a broken arm possibly. This is BarbaraWinshire signing off. I turn off the T.V I'm shocked I run outside to my car tears in my eyes I open the car doors and start it up, leaving the driveway I head to apple street and exit my car to the disaster ahead of me. I get out and run to the scene I stand behind Candace she looks up to me full of sobs holding my baby's head, I kneel down and cry until the paramedics arrive. They stand us up and say to us that even though we're family we still need to stay away to give him some air to breath they put him on the thing (I think its called a gondola I don't remember) and load him on the Ambulance, they were about to close the door until I screamed, "WAIT!".

"Yes, Ms,"I pick up Perry and sit him on the bed with Phineas. Then the man says, "sorry Ms. We can't allow-"

"please when he wakes up Perry will make him feel better, please." I interrupted he allowed it. They were loading Phineas and Perry, but just then I saw Perry look at someone in a way of hatred and that someone looked familiar.

Doofenshmrt's POV

I feel awful just awful until this lady with red hair comes up to me with a suspicious face I say, " umm Hi you look familiar have we met somewhere before, until I realize it,... Linda."

"Hi Doofenshmirts." she says back.

"ohh ohh I thought you might be that kids mom because I thought that I was going to be in some real hot water or something." Just then she face turned red and she almost yells,

"why would you be in serious hot WATER!? I get a little scared and then it hits me and I say to myself please please tell me that that was her son ohh this is revenge to the fullest.

" Because I hit him", I say creepily to which she lungesself at me she punches and slaps me numerous amounts of times until two paramedics grab her off of me, After she is de-attached from my face I say hurtfully, "man you hit harder than Perry the Platypuss," she is still crying hard**(if you watch avatar the last air-bender like azula when she was defeated at the of the last season when aang had to face the firelord) **

her kids and they're friends came and comforted her and then they all looked at me the look of death especially the big one in red, with the beard, big red and white hat and… " what the hell Santa Clause"

"Doofenshmirt your on my permanent naughty list."

"whatever" ,I retort.

Perry's POV

I'm going to kill him, when Phineas gets out of the hospital I am going to kill him, you imagined what I did to him when I heard that he was going to destroy anyone who couldn't make up their mind, imagine what I'm going to do to him now I can imagine it I'm going to kill him, but then my thoughts were interrupted when Phineas let out a gentel cough. Everytime I look at Phineas like this I get madder and madder knowing that I let my nemisis get this close to my loved ones. All this time I was trying to avoid this and it caught up to me I should have seen it coming he was throwing little things to me at a time testing me, but I was to blind about how cool I thought I was that I let this happen my thoughts were yet again desturbed as phonies saw that I actually had a thought on my mind he said weakly, "What's wrong boy... is something troubling you." after that sentence it looked like all his energy went into speaking that sentence. I just look at him in a worried expressionnn, "It's OK boy... it won't be long until I'm ou-," then he stopped like that was all he could say his face was frozen then he had hard time breathing he breathed very hard to get air in his lungs, one of the paramedics realize this and sent a group over to us, they put the breathing thing over Phineas's mouth, the lady who did this did it while saying, "come on kid work with us here breath come on breath." I walk over to him and look at his meter and as soon as I get closer to him thing beeping on his heart meter went down making the lady paramedic say, "well now we know who can help our patient get calmer and help with bad times ha."

this is a very special chapter I made it Christmas eve and finished it Christmas day. Sout outs to the same people on the chapter before this one.


	3. In the hospital

Thnx from the reviews from peanutbuttergirl997 etc. just to let you ppl know there will be a certain amount of time between each chapter because I feel that the ppl who read this don't review

Doofenshmirt's POV

As soon as they yank her off of me she says to me, "why... why would you do this to me doof?"

"To tell you the truth I never really intended to hit him it was an honest mistake but when you just told me that he was your son I'm really not sorry anymore based on what you did to me in the past."

"wha-what?"

"oh-oh so you don't remember.. your telling me that you don't remember what you did to me when we were both 16. I toke you on a date and you just got mad because I accidentally blew up the drive-in movie theater screen if you were a girlfriend you be true and forgive me for my mistakes no what did you do you just broke up with me breaking my heart."I told her.

"but I never intened to break your heart I'm-I'm sorry"

"darn right your sorry, but it's to late for apologies I already got my revenge maybe you need to think twice before you go on a date and be a heartbreaker..ha"

"but you could've gotten over it with I mean it was just a date there are more fishes in the sea I know it was wrong to break your heart but don't you think that it was a little extreme to do that to a person let alone my son.

"Oh well that's your problem".

"bu-but".

" you know Linda there is a saying it's if one person does something wrong to be forgiven something in equal value must be lost."

"but thats not equal thats a whole person"

"it's a canundrum isn't it." I say as I walk away back to my car leaving her to cry to herself I really am sorry until something tugs on my arms. Its the police!

"lets go Doofenshmirts your going to jail for utempeted murder"

"wait what! I didn't really try to kill him I didn't even know that it was her boy at first"

"so based on what I heard you tell Miss Linda you did ot try and kill her son"I started to say something until I decided to just give up and just let then take me I won't really have a good chance in court based on the other things that I have done in the past.

Perry's POV

After that whole ordeal is over with the paramedics begin to take off to the hospital rushing because they say that even though I'm here his heart is failing. Once we're on the rode I make myself comfortable next to the sleeping Phineas,even though it is still uncomfortable for me to know that this happened,and quickly fall asleep.

45 minutes later...

The Ambulance comes to a stop and I know that we are here. I see the paramedics come from the front and around the truck and opened the back. They gentally pick up his gerny(**yay! Now I know what it's called sorry about the gondala thing) **and quickly push us inside. The guy pushing the gurny said to the doctors rushing up to us, " alright give me a quick overview of the incident"

"alright this boys legal name is Phineas Flynn and he was with his siblings and friends getting some ice cream when apparently being on the phone and walking across the street without looking or paying attention to where he was going and suddenly was hit by the D.E.I vehicle"

"and..."

"and we checked him over he has a few minor and major injuries."

"and who is this..." she askes looking towards me.

"well at first I wasn't so sure is we should even keep him in the bed with the patient from cause of infection but the victum's mom insisted that we keep the family pet aside him... after we checked the playtpuss over he semed fine the owener's mother told me that he had all of his shots and has taken numerous baths that day."

"alright George you can assume your post we got it from here"

"sure". He said while leaving the hospital, they bring us into the emergency room and sit him on the operating table, soon lots of other nurses came in with all of the things he might need like the information of how all of the things that's gone on, a list of allergies and stuff that I don't even think he needs, they say that he has a few broken bones like an arm or a leg, he says that his right lung was failing and that he needed to be on the breathing machine, the gash in his leg might result in things that I would rather not mention, he is in a coma, and he is going to need surgery. Soon they take us into the operating room. They sit me on the ground and undress him for surgery. They drop his clothes a few feet next to me and get the scaples and begin.


	4. Isabella's Vengance

Sorry guys I wanted to squeaze this in because I think everybody should really be wondering what Isabella was going to do about it and this is going to be important later

* * *

Isabella's POV (right before and after Doof got arrested)

Right before they put him in the back of the police truck I shot him a death glare just letting him know that I will strike at any moment. Then he looks to me terrified knowing that I will get back at him for this. If... no when Phineas gets out of the hospital my job of revenge will be done.

When we get back to the Fynn-Fletcher house-hold me, Buford, and Baljeet and Irving... "Irving!"I screem ,"where did you come from"

"oh hi Isabella, hey guys Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Phine- … hey where's Phineas?"He says looking around curiously, after that horrible question Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher cryed harder making us glare at him.

"what?"he says looking at us, "All I asked was where was Phineas?" she cryed harder, making us scream, " shut up and get out!"

"Wait I got this", he said while approaching Irving once in front of him he puts up his fist and the last words Irving hears are, "Watch the news nerd." * **punch** *.

Once Irving was crossed out of our list I send Baljeet to go to Candace and cheer her up.

Baljeet POV (with his cute Indian accent)

After she sends me to Candace I salute her and run upstairs. It was bad, she was crying... and crying **hard**. I try and calm her down by telling her that her baby brother would be back. Soon she started blaming herself saying that she was a big sister for a reason and she wasn't doing a good job at it. I keep her hopes and esteem high, by telling her that she is a great older sibling and that he would get out soon but she wanted to be alone. I tried to get her mind off of Phineas so she wouldn't get so stressed about it by asking her, "soo... umm...what do you think Jeremy is doing right now?"

"wha-what?"she askes confused about why the hell I brought Jeremy into this.

"umm... I said what do you think Jeremy is doing"

"it's not like me to be asking this but WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME ABOUT MY SOCIAL LIFE WHEN MY BABY BROTHER IS IN THE HOPSITAL!"

"sorry I didn't mean to upset you I-I just wanted you to keep cool and not get to stressed, because your stress meter is off the charts"she didn't say another word after that because she was to busy crying. I sighstart to walk out the room until I see Jeremy and Stacy run into the room. I turn around and run back into the room, but as I run down the hallway I see Jeremy and Stacy being yelled at to stay out her room and just leave her for a minute. Once I catch up to where they are Jeremy says, "all I wana do is help I kinda know how she feels."

Me and Stacy look at eachother then back at him and say, "what?".

Ferb POV (my hot accent yeah you wish you had this sexyness :))

They're just talking until Buford looks up to me and says, "hey Ferb why don't you say anything about this I know you like have comunication problems or something, but this is your brother we are talking about here you act like your completely untouched by this like this doesn't effect you at all I mean dude you could at least show some facial exspressions or something even pretend like your sad come on here now dude he is on the verge of dieing here and-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I screem everbody in the room turns their heads to me shocked my face is completely in anger mode, "shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!! Buford stop talking just stop talking. You may think you know me, but you don't. How could you possibly think that I wouldn't care that my own brother is in the hospital. Do you reall think that I'm that heartless. I lived with Phineas for most of my life ever since I was 2yrs old how can that not have an impact on any living things for something to be gone when you spent most of your life with it I felt that Phineas was the only person who ever understood me not even my own father understood me like him and now that he is gone out of the house and has been gone this long I really feel empty so don't you come up to me and tell me that I don't feel anything." I finish and oce I finish I lay my head in my hands and gentally cry to myself everybody is just in complete shock.

"Ferb, dude I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that."

"no I'm sorry I didn't mean to just scream that at you-" but then Im interrupted by Isabella.

"no it's ok Ferb you needed you get that out the problem was you only showed your other side to Phineas you needed to get that out to more people.

"thanks for understanding Isabella".

Isabella's POV

I already know what everybody was thinking what are me and Ferb going to do well this is our part. I pull Ferb to the side and told him that it was our part to burn. He just smile to me thats how I know that he approved and that he would participate.

* * *

Yeah Isabella and Ferb's moment to shine will come up soon. Plz plz review. Or I will turn a puppy into a toenail.


	5. I will sue you so hard

Just to let you guys know the reason why it took so long was because I made the chapter after this first and the next chapter is probably the last and if it is then I wil make a sequal so please enjoy oh and just to let you guys know I know nothing about court so correct me if i'm wrong please.

Linda's POV

Today was the day. Today was the day that I sued that Basturd for hitting my son. It still stabs me in the heart from thinking about that. I try to shake it out of my mind as I phone my lawyer and tell her to come to my house ready at a quarter to three. After I get off the phone I wake up Candace and Ferb. I enter Ferb's room first. I walk up to his bed and he wasn't there until I look a little to the left and see a hump in Phineas's I rush over to it believing it was Phineas I uncover it and see Ferb sleeping he had dry tear makrks on his face and every once in a while he would sniffle which told he that he was thinking about Phineas."Wake up Ferb",I said shaking him, "come on sweety wake up." He starts to wake up and he loks to me. "alright I'm getting up."  
"alright sweety get dressed and I will make dinner downstairs"  
"O.K".

Doofenshmirts's POV

The alarm clock rings and rings in my ear until I'm forced to get up I hit the top of the alarm clock shutting it off and breaking it in the process. I hop out of bed and look at the calender I was already cranky because First of all I don't have a lawyer, I don't have an ida for an inator today, I won't be able to even to make any inators because I might even go to prison, of all I won't be able to make any plans for perry the playtpuss, and worst of all when I get out of prisen there will be many people waiting to kill me and everytime I look at the calender it just shoves all of that back in my face. I get dressed for my demise." Norm make me a fresh pot of coffee."

"Will you at least say please?".

"Come on Norm can you at least cut me some slacck today?"

"well I guess I should a least cut you some slack today knowing that you are going to get your pants sued off, because first of all you have no lawyer, there is a 95 to 100% chance that you will go to jail, and even worse that boy was really popular during town and the playtpusses owner so your screwed."

"yeah thanks for the review Norm." I say sarcasticly.

"well there is a bright side to this."

"really!" I ask as my happyness returns.

"yeah... I won't have to put up with you for a long time."After he says that I'm just ready to yank his curcits out. "come on big guy you don't wanna be late for the big day." I thought about skipping it today and just hiding under my bed during the whole thing but then I think about Linda getting the advantage and that I will forfeit and except my going to jail. Or I thought about going and looking like a loser by showing up with no defense and lose the case. Eigther way I still lose. Then it hits me maybe Norm was onto something maybe there is a bright side to this, all of the evil scientists hate children too and they won't hate me for this and being the evil scientist of the Tri-state area so I do kinda want a bad reputaion so there is a win-win streak. I smile as I get dressed for the big day.

Linda's POV

I sneek into Candace's and make my way to her bed. I reach for her and she stops me, "I'm already woke... I kinda had nightmares and coudn't sleep." She too had dry tear marks on her face which made me realize how much she really misses and cares for her little brother a tear drops from my eye as I exit and tell her to get dressed.

* * *

We're all ready and we've eaten breakfast and now we're waiting for Shirly to come through that door. A few moments later she came we started heading out the door. I'm excited more than anyone because I have a good lawyer, and he has nothing on me. We get into the car and drive off.

* * *

Candace's POV

"We are here", Mom says as she stops the car. A few minutes after we arrive HE gets there to. "Hi Linda... my don't we look pretty today." He says as he looks at mom up and down and then at us, Mom just gives him a disgusted look." Aww Linda what did I do?" He asks sickingly.

"You take a 18 year old grudge against me onto my son, you are a horrible man."

"Oh yeah that's what I did haha." He laughs in our face making me and Ferb want to jump onto him, but we don't.

"And your not even a man real men would not take grudges out on children.". She says as we leave to go into the building but then he says something that stops us right in our tracks.

"well their dad sure wasn't a man."

"you... you take that back. Phineas' and Candace's dad was a great and good man."

"Oh then why did he leave you to take care of the children all by your self ?... Why did he say he was going to be back soon and never returned!" Soon I started to cay a little.

"... Wait how did you know he said that?"she says getting a little suspisious?"

"I don't know I just kinda know?"

" he didn't leave us … I don't even know where he went"

"aww isn't that sad... he did leave you"  
"noo that's not it... you... you know why he left I..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."he said while turning his back to us. Then I saw on his back a large cut with stitches. After mom reconized it her face turned red.

"now...now I remember."

Flashback

(mom is nararating to everyone out loud)

I was in bed pregnant with Phineas, me and** Shaw**n (Phineas and Candace's dad) were both in bed sleeping, until we hear a bump. I was worried, but Sean insisted I stay in bed while he go check it out. It took him a while to come back so I got even more worried so I went out of the room to see if he was Ok and I saw someone standing over him with a gun. I rush over them, but when I was about 10 ft away from them Shawn stopped me and said calmly, " Honey, go inside the room everything will be alright"

"But... but" I said not wanting to leave him.

(Doofenshmirts starts backing up trying to get out of the scene but them I caught him and made sure he sayed put)

In his same calm voice he said, "I will be alright... go get Candace and stay put."

"bu..but"

"just go honey." I was about to say something, but then he just looked to me in an assuring way and I just nodded and ran towards Candace's room. On the way there I heard a gun shot. I dropped to my knees soon after I felt a hand on my shoulders I turned aroung and it was Shawn. He was there with a little cut on his face but that didn't matter to me I ran up and hugged him. We hugged for it seemed an eternity and then it happened... While we were hugging he started to fall a little until he was completely on the ground on his stomach. I look down and see a hole through his back and it was bleeding bad, then I looked up and...and I saw that it was you that broke into our home. You were holding the gun and you were holding your bleeding shoulder. Then you started to move towards me I picked up the nearest thing to me and I just hit you with it and you fell to the ground I stood over you and you got up and ran towards the door and left. After I dropped what ever I had in my hand and rushed over to Shawn. I picked up his head and looked at him and he looked back at me and just laughed. I didn't really get why he was laughing."wha-why are you laughing".

"haha because It's weird we were the best of friends ever since we were in Kindergarden til high school. Our friendship stopped when I first met you and we started dating he thought that we were going to get in the way of our friendship, But later on that day he told me that he was just jealous because he used to like you and back in 5th grade, but you always ignored him and that he was just jealous because I got you so easily. After that I told him that I would stop dating you in the name of our friendship, but I liked you so much that I couldn't do that. Later that day I promised to take you out to the movies, but that was also what he was taking one of his friends to go see on our date we kissed and he got really mad and jealous and vowed that he would get me back for this one day, then I never say him again after this and that's what resulted into this I'm just a little sad because I won't see my baby boy get born."

"wha-what do you mean of course you will"

"nope I don't think that I'm going to make it through this one Dear."  
"c-come on... don't say that"  
"come on honey lets just face facts... I just want you to know that when I'm gone I want you go... go and find another man that will please you and help you take care of the kids when our son is born tell him that I always did love him, and the same to Candace, and tell her that she was always and always be my little girl". Then after that he passed away. I really didn't want to but I fufilled his wish I started dating again so I could find someone to help me take care of you guys. Then Ferb I met met your father and fell in love with him It's like having Shawn there with me. When Phineas was born I was deciding on what I should name him then it accured to him that Shawn wanted me to name him that at first I thought that it was ugly until I say him he was like Shawn in many ways so after I saw him Phineas sounded like the perfect name for him. I didn't even tell Phineas yet. Everytinme he asks me about him I just don't know what to do.

End of Flashback

"it...it was you who killed him it was you who left my children without a father."she said as she got on her knees and cryed.

"yeah so I did it what are you going to do about it." He said as he startedWe were all shocked me, Shirley, Ferb, Isabella, and all of Phineas's friends. When I notice that Phineas and Ferb's friends were here I said, "where did you guys come from and when did you get here."

" your mom invited us and we got here when Doofenshmirts got here to."Buford said.

"whoa I didn't even know that Phineas was going through all of that stuff." Isabella said.

"yeah and he didn't even know"baljeet said laughing at what he said. Then Isabella looked at him and said in a very cruel way.

"do you really think that this is a good time to be laughing."

"sorry."he replyed. Mom was about to kill him when soon a very skinny tall lady with black hair and wearing a judges robe said," where are you going" she pointed to Doof.

* * *

After all of that has happened already Doof was in jail and Judge Nancy Johnson explained that she knew that we would encounter each other and start yelling out the truth so as soon as she heard what she needed to hear she came out of the court house and said that Mom won the case automaticly and that Doofenshmirts owed mom the 47,000$ she was sueing him for. And the thing was that we were all on camera it got put on T.V.

Perry's POV

I was watching the sueing channel and saw that my family was on T.V sueing my nemisis and I was kinda happy and shocked at some of the things that was going on that my nemisis was the one that caused my owner so much pain and that he was the one who made sure Phineas didn't see his dad at all and I'm just furious I was laying right next to Phineas he was sleep and I was glad because Mom was keeping it from him that he dad was killed by his bestfriend. The Nurses and doctors were watching to and that they were shocked that someone would go that far for revenge.

Sorry that it took so long sor me to update I just have a lot on my plate I'm making four fanfictions at once and balancing it with school work and other things plz review and tell other ppl about this story because I worked so hard on it and I want to be reconized for it.


	6. visiting day

This is to that anonymous reviewer thanks for the review and no this is not Ferbella sorry I don't support

Candace POV

I wake up and see Ferb already on the side of my bed smiling at me because he knew what day it was.(usually that would really creep me out to wake up and see Ferb just staring and waiting) I look at the thing Ferb has in his hand it was a calendar he was pointing to a specific date on it "August 2 2009 right there in it's box of in big letters, "DAY TO VISIT PHINEAS!!!" It felt like it was just yesterday when I watched my baby brother get completely devoured by a car. Every-time I think about it I burst into tears when I started to I knew that I was going to do some serious crying once I got into there. I jump out of my bed and rush to mom's room Ferb following, once we are there we start to jump up and down on her bed yelling, "COME ON MOM GET UP IT'S TIME TO VISIT YOUR SON IN THE HOSPITAL WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE!!!!!"she quickly got up and said, " really alright Candace get dressed and Ferb you can round up you guy's friends they might be happy to come Breakfast will be done about time you get back I'm about to get dressed.

Ferb's POV

Once mom tells me what to do I waste no time to get it done before I get out the door Candaceand I get it done pretty efficiently. First I went to Isabella's house mostly because it's just across the street. I knock on the door, and her mom answers the door and says, "Oh hello Ferb".

"Hello Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro is Isabella home?"

"yes son she is up in her room still having a hard time processing this whole ordeal"

we all are Mrs.G". I say as I walk into the house. She offers me some apple juice I take it say, "thanks" as I head up to Isabella's room. Once I'm there I knock on her door and she yells, "mom I really don't wanna talk right no-"  
"this is Ferb Isabella open the door" I interrupt.

"oh", she says while opening the door,"hi Ferb what brings you here".

"First of all I can't visit one of my best friends, and second of all I've got something that might cheer you up!"

"What?"

It's our day to visit Phineas and I want to invite you to come with us."

"REALLY!!! YAY!!!!",she says while hugging me(because she was happy no ferbella), "I'll go get dressed,"she finished as she ran back in her room happy from the news.

Isabella's POV

As soon as I heard that Ferb and the Flynns were going to the hospital I was so happy to know that they invited me I haven't seen Phineas in a long time while I dreamt of seeing his shining face and even brighter personality. After he gets out things will be right back to normal. He probably is so eager to see us. But things that I'm worrying about are if he will need some special treatment or something or he is disabled or something, well it doesn't matter to me as long as I get my same old Phineas back.

Ferb POV

Next I go to Baljeet's house his house was right down the street from ours. I walk up to his house and see throught the window that he was studying I gentally said to myself, "what a nerd". I ring the door bell and his mom answers the door. "Oh hello Ferb... where is Phineas," she saided looking around me.

"Oh hello and so Baljeet didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?" she says now looking a little scared of the news based on how my face looked.

"Ye-yesterday..." I started it was kinda hard to finish the sentence so I got it out quickly,"yesterday Phineas was walking and he was hit by a car can I come in?"after that was done I am crushed inside so to make sure nothing seemed wrong I put on a really big fake smile.

"Oh- oh my goodness... sure son you may come in once you come inside take your shoes off". After that I went into the living room and yelled, " Come on Jeet you don't wanna miss the big day!"

"Ahh... why are you yelling, and what big day?"

"OMG so you don't know it's the day to visit one of your best friends"

"but... you are right here"

"No not m- wait i'm your best friend?"

"well yeah you and your brother- wait oh... I feel so stupid... YAY!"After saying that he threw aside his books and jumped up. We picked up our shoes at the door and before we ran out he yelled to everybody in the house something in their language and they yelled back something else and we were out. "Hey what did you yell."I asked curiously.

"I told them that I was going to be back and some other things that I would not want to mention and hey what did you and Isabella do."

"what do you mean?"

"like when Isabella was giving orders like she wanted me to go cheer Candace up and Buford had to make sure nobody came in and mentioned Phineas?"

"Oh yeah we did something about it but that's another story... hey we're here."We ring the doorbell and his sister come to the door. After we ask for Buford she says that he's not there. I was a little disappointed, but Baljeet sure wasn't. Soon we hean back to Isabella's place to pick her up. I ring the doorbell and Isabella anwers the door ready to go, we head back out the door and the first thing we see is Irving"Hey guys I hear that you are going to visit Phineas in the Hospital."

"did you hear us or did you stalk us"I ask

"well they're all the same", he says, "so can I come"Isabella's face said it all it said that she was about to crack then he temper takes her temper gets the better of her.

"No why would you even think that you can come I dont like you, Baljeet doesn't like you, Buford surely doesn't like you, Phineas is to nice to not like someone, and Ferb is one of the easiest people to get along with so if he doesn't like you nobody will and that's just it NOBODY LIKES YOU! If you just disappear off of the face of the Earth nobody would care so you might as well just leave"she yells at him.

"whoa harsh,"everybody says except him.

"whoa if you really feel that way then I should go."

"yeah you should"I say back. He walks away slowly.

"whoa Isabella you sisn't have to be that mean."

"I'm sorry, but I was just so annoyed but him that I just cracked.

Irving's POV  (him having a POV is something that won't happen very often)

They think that Im just going to stop that easily she is going to pay for that. I'm getting tired of getting pushed around or always getting left out it is time I did spmething to show that I'm the one that they wouldn't want to play with and that Isabella she... she is going to pay. How can I hurt her like she has hurt me. I thought for a moment then it hit me "I got it!" * evil face * it was a little extreme but I was really sure that it would work.

Isabella's POV

Ferb was right I was a little tough on him, but that thought faded out of my mind as we went into Ferb's house everybody seemed ready we stayed in the living room and they ate breakfast. When it was time to go we loaded up into the car and we were off.

* * *

I fell asleep, but Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher tapped my shoulder and we were here.

Phineas's POV

I feel weird. I woke up and I hear two people say," sugury was a complete success," they were dressed like doctors. I try and say something, but it was useless it only came out as mumbles. My head hurts, my arm is numb,my body aches, and I can't feel my right leg at all. Perry jumps on my bed his face didn't look normal it looked like he actally is thinking about something which is weird. Perry lays by me and makes the chirping noise, which made the doctors and nurses look to me. "hey he's awake"one doctor says, I just moan in pain as I try and get up.

"hey little guy don't stress yourself your still recovering."

"wha-what happened." I manage to ask.

"Oh you got hit by a car, by your wounds we didn't think you would even make it to the hospital, but you prooved us wrong you fighter you pulled through and surgery was a complete success. And you know your family is coming to visit today. I was in shock, I didn't remember anything except that I saw a really bright light and Candace was over me crying and everything went black. I still wonder why I can't feel my leg, I slowly pull the cover from over me terrified at what I might find and I get my answer, then the door opens.

Linda's POV

We go inside and the kids sit and play with the things provided for them while Candace just reads the magazines I talk to the reseptionist and she says that we can talk to him in a few minutes. I just sit down with the kids and Candace while we wait. Two guys come in dressed in big black robes there is one that is short and one that Is tall I can't make out their faces very well.

* * *

We fall asleep I awake by the resepsionist saying "Flynn and friends room 203" I wake up the kids and we head through those big doors. We head up the stairs to the 200 hallway once we get up those stairs I see the door I take a deep breath and knock on the door I open the door and see everything all over the place chairs turned upside down picture and supplies turned over and the doctors and nurses knocked out laying on the ground. "wha-what happened here?"

"We were ambushed by two guys, they knocked us out and toke the boy I have no idea why they wanted him but I'm going to call the police before his family arrives, and who may you be?"  
"the family"  
"OH. Well I'm going to call the police."mom cried and cried until she realized who was behind this.


	7. Irving A deeper story

Hi guys I was a little depressed by on review but then I realized that I shouldn'tt let it stop me so I still have a lot on my plate though so thnx for reading

Irving's POV (before Phineas got taken)

She just dissed me in front of everybody I am really ticked off. It was just a harmless little mistake I didn't mean to say that and Buford he... he punched me for it. Isabella she was being mean to me, and even Ferb looked mad am I really that bed to hang out with? I'm getting tired of getting pushed around by everyone because they say that I'm weird or they just don't like me because I'm different, I'm sick of it now. I'm going to show them that there is more to Irving Poofenpots (sorry I don't know his last name) even if it means showing them my **dark** side. They are going to pay for the tormenting and "forgetting" to include me in their group, for teasing me because I'm different, for making fun of me because I like certain things, And I'm going to get them back for it some how.

I start with Buford the hour after I got tormentedy Isabella I snuck into Buford's house through his bedroom window and took Biff. I took Biff out of his bowl and went to the beach and dumped him there everyone was wondering what I was doing but I didn't care the thing I was doing was revenge. I check the schedule to see when they go to see Phineas and I only have a about an hour to complete my mission, so I move quickly.

Next I go to Baljeet's house. I sneak in through the back door and go to Baljeet's room. I look around and look for anything that's valuable it seems hopeless until I remember something about Baljeet... he likes learning, so I look for all of the things that's got something to do with education, take a lighter and set it on fire. I was about to leave until I look to my right and I see a math book that is golden. I saw to my self. "And he thinks I'm the nerd." I take it out of the silver covering and set the book on fire just like the rest of them, But instead I use gasoline because it looked like it was totally Important to him. After my work is done I slip out of the window with no trace of evidence left behind. (or so he thought)

Soon after I sneak into the Flynn/Fletcher house hold and thing to myself why and I trying to hurt Ferb?... he didn't do anything to me. But then when Isabella said even Ferb doesn't like you and he didn't say anything. Then again Ferb usually doesn't say anything and sometimes his face is expressionless when he is really feeling emotion. After a long debate with myself I finally decide to not do anything to Ferb's room... for now.

Finally I save the best for last I'm outside of Isabella's house figuring out what to do. I think to myself "What does Isabella love the most?" I think long and hard for a moment, until it hits me only thing that she loves the most is... Phineas. I think about how I'm going to hurt her through Phineas. So to hurt her I have to hurt Phineas. (**BTW DOESN'T ALWAYS MEAN PHSYCALY)**Truthfully I don't want to hurt her through Phineas if it means that I have to hurt him because he is in enough pain. After that thought I remember all the times he was nice to me. I think and think until nothing pops up until my head. Then I think. "If he hasn't done anything nice to me he has to be punished as well. I think in order to hurt Phineas I have to remind him of the pain he has been through these past two days. I head m way home and put on a few disguises like a silky black robe (like the Grim reaper's robe besides the syth)and some dark makeup to keep my face hidden I also take another one and more black makeup and a few supplies. After that I asked my mom to drive me to the Danville county prison. I enter and check in they told me that I could go to his cell room D457. Once I get there I see some goth chick with brown hair leave were his cell was once I get there I let out a little smile.

Doofenshmirt's POV

"So Vannessa did you bring what I told you to bring?"

"Yes dad your escape will be great... wait hold on someone's coming." she says as she started to walk away.

"Hello Sir might you be the man of the name of Heins Doofenshmirts?"A boy in a black robe and dark dark makeup said to me.

"Yes and you may be?" I ask questionably.

"I am Irving Poofenplots and Iwill help you escape from this hell-hole?"

"Sorry little boy, but I have this under control."

"First of all mister don't call me little boy because you can think I'm little I can pack a real puch." He said getting a little mad and taking the hood off of his head.

"Sorry sorry kid I didn't mean to offend you... So why are you trying to rescue me?"

"Because I know that you want revenge on the family that put you in here ."

"That is true I do want a little revenge."

"And I also know where we can go to get away from the cops when the realize that you are gone."

"Seriously where?"

"It's underground... so are you in."

"Yeah sure of course I am... Vannessa cancel the laser."I tell her she just gives me a thumbs up. "But just one question." I turn back to him and ask.

"What?"

"Who are you again?"

" I am Irving Poofenplots and I have a little past with the Flynn boy"He says as he takes out his ray and blast the cell bars open setting off an alarm. As soon as the alarm sets off he turns the ray on invisable and shoots it at himself, me and Vannessa, then we run out of the frint door. As we run I ask.

"So what is the thing you have wrong with the Flynn boy."

* * *

So after an about an hour of explaining we are at the Hospital. I also have my coat and makeup on and before we head through the doors Vannessa says. "Dad I will be waiting out here O.K."

"O.k baby girl." I say as I put on the hood to my silk robe and we walk into the waiting roon to the reseptionist. In the waiting room their were all kinds on people there waiting to get in then I saw THEM I just ook at them and quickly turn my head. I go to the receptionist and tell her that we need to get to a room with Phineas Flynn in it."

"Sorry Sir you have to wait like everybody else they want to see other people too." I wasn't really listening to her I just slipped her a 100$ and she gives us the room number and told us that we may go in.

* * *

We get to his room and we just open the door. Once opened we see the boy in his bed sleeping. I look at the doctors and say nighty-night as I open the gas and they get knocked out quickly. I turned to the boy and he is still fast asleep with Perry laying ontop of him then Perry wakes up and sees me reaching for him and quickly gets up and punches me.

Perry's POV

I'm taking a great nap. I dream of the family back together us all normally doing what we usually do Phineas and Ferb building and or doing outrageous things. Then suddenly it gets dark and Phineas starts moving away from us we try and run after him but it seems that he gets farther and farther away from us until he is unreachable. I wake up with a startle and check to see if Phineas was O.k and I see some person reaching for him I quickly spring into action. I punch him a his hood fell off and it revealed Doofenshmirts. I get even madder and he looks to me with a deturmined face I was about to try and kill him until I felt something shock me in my back and I pass out.

Doofenshmirts's POV

He was about to totally murder me until Irving comes behind him and taizes him. "Hey how come your not shocked that Perry was smarter than people usually think."

"Oh come on didn't you hear me introduce myself I am a Poofenplots."

"So."

"She has a nemisis that is from the O.W.C.A as well."

"And I knew about Perry as well because one of Phineas's friends, Isabella, has a pet named Pinky the Chiuaua is my mom's nemisis."

"Cool now lets grab him and go before the Family get up here."

"Lets go."

* * *

Doofenshmirt's POV

I get really excited to see the lair that he has. "Where did you get this from?" I ask astounded.

"I got it for my 10th birthday... It was a gift from my mom... we come from a very evil family."

"Cool so this is where you got throse rays from."

"Yeah." He says as I lay the boy in a containment pod. It kinda looked like a casket in the inside. We also made sure to dress him in his usual attire.


	8. the day I take matters into my hands

Sry it took so long Im just a little lazy... who knows when the next chapter is going to come all I have to say is don't expect it early sorry thats how I roll so I hope you like this chapter and sorry about the cliff hangers to tell you the truth Iv been brainstorming and I hope that you like it again and my keyboard has been acting really crappy and I just fixed it and as soon as I did I made this chapter sry don't hate me enjoy.

Linda's POV

I was so worried about Phineas that I didn't know what to do. For the past 4 days I cried and cried. Phineas and Ferb's friends came and tried to cheer me up, but none prevailed and afterwards they wound up getting upset also. After about an hour I decided to watch a little T.V. I turn it on and a commercial pops up. It was public awareness thing so I really wasn't paying attention until it said children and I snapped back into parent mode.

Make sure to make sure your kids watch out for this sex offender. Take the initiative and do it because nobody can do it like mother or father. When the T.V was done it hit me the it was right I am the parent I need to be the one to put a stop to this nonsense. After getting my confidence back I get dressed in an all black jumpsuit showing my shape, but I didn't care all I wanted was my baby back. As I was getting ready Candace and Ferb came through the door Candace was about to day something, but instead of saying something I did, "Candace your in charge while I'm gone Ferb listen to Candace and I want you in bed at 8 do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom."Candace said while looking a little confused

"Yes mother."Ferb said looking the same as usual.

"But where are you going again?"Candace question.

I'm going to get my baby back." I said while getting a little mad just by thinking about.

"Oh... can we come too." Ferb asked a little determained.

"Don't kid with me of course you can't I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt also." I said being a little motherly.

"But mother we would like to assist you also."

"I said no"

"Mom your not the only one related to him and cares about him we also want to get him home safe to." Ferb says Practically yelling at me. Candace and I take a while to process this because Ferb has never like yelled or spoke up like that before so. "Come on mom we all have a specialty."

"Yeah." Candace says getting in to. "I have been a cheer captain for two years." she says holding up a trophy.

"Yeah... and I'm good with technology. Ferb said. I just looked them over then looked them in their eyes and they look back at me with Determination in their eyes.

"O.k."They cheer in joy.

"But you shower and get dressed in some spy clothes first.

"Yes ma'am." They say excitedly and salute me they were about to leave until Perry came in front of us but he looked a little different standing in his hind legs and a little hat on.

Perry's POV 

I walk in front of them brave as usual. I decided to tell them based on the situation that's going on. I asked Monogram, but he turned me down so I told him that if he didn't let me help my family that I would quit I held my job in front of this because I knew that they didn't want to lose their best agent. Monogram had no choice but to say yes after of which he agreed I looked at him as if I was saying, "good boy." and left. It was hard to actually come out and tell them after hiding the secret from them for all of these years, but I knew that Phineas's life was at stake so I had no choice. They looked at me like OMG Perry is walking on two legs and I kinda expected that facial expression from them. "So everybody is coming out of the closet now ha?" Candace says being a little sassy. I grabbed a note pad and pencil and started to write "_Yes we all are Candace and as you can see I'm a secret agent and I'v been one for a while now_ _I know that you all are thinking so thats where you run off to all the time, but now we don'tt have time for those thoughts Phineas's life is at stake and we have no time to loose. "_cool." Ferb said while looking at me fascinated.

_You wouldn't say that if you had to write down every single thing you wanted to say._

"Oh it's O.k Perry I will build you a devise that will make you speak." Ferb says as he pulls out his tools.

"Oh you kids and your imaginations, but guys we don't really have time for the games we have to find a professional to do this job." Mom says while smiling.

"Mom trust me Ferb is a professional." Candace says as she and Ferb look at each other like she has no idea.

We gather the tools and start to build. 5 minutes later mom is in shock.

"OMG!"

"See Mom we told you that Ferb knew what he was doing."

"Wait so does this mean that all those times you called me and told me that Phineas and Ferb were doing something outrageous.?"

"YES...YES!!!!! You finally see that I was telling the truth... so are you going to bust them?!"

"Candace all they were doing was trying to have fun and avoid boredom it's O.K as long as they do it safely."Candace's jaw dropped as the entire month's plan didn't turn out the way that she'd planned she thought that they would get in trouble but in actuality she was fine with it.

"Come on Candace." Ferb says as I lead them towards my lair.

"Alright guys since you know that I am a secret agent you must also assume that I have a secret lair and if you did you are correct." I say as I press the button to get to the elevator.

Ferb's POV

When Perry leads us to the side of the house he tells us some stuff and presses a button that makes apart of the house move away revealing an elevator. We step inside and it brings us down. Once we get down the Lair is HUGE!, "OMG this place is huge!" Candace says as we look around then he leads us to a big chair and presses a button.

"Hello Agent P and family I expected you."

"Hello sir." Perry says.

"Hey Carl come see this Agent P is talking and he has a little cute Australian accent." He says shouting to Carl.

"What?!" He says from behind the camera. "Oh my god Agent P is it true your talking?!"

"Yes." He says a little shy to speak because of his accent. I catch that and say.

"And that's why I don't speak that much." I say.

"Alright yeah I have a thick accent can we please get straight to the business as you know your kid owner Phineas Flynn was taken four days ago and we have no idea what Doofenshmirts is doing to him now but as we know Doofenshmirts is evil but no that evil to where he would hurt somebody."

"Hey that not true he hit my son with a car ."

"Yes Mrs. Flynn we know but we also know that he really didn't mean it but he meant it when he found out that it was indeed your son, but he never really intended to hit young Phineas Ma'am."

"Yeah I'm just going to hit like he did intend to." She says balling her fists.

"Alright you guys lets get back to business Agent P I am giving you the location of he and his assistance's Lair, but first you guys are going to need some things Agent P knows what to give you and one last thing we need you guys to keep this a secret this Agency really doesn't need exposure."We all salute him and move towards Perry's Platypus hovercraft. It looked a little small for all of us to fit inside it until he pressed a button that could fit all if us in it afterwards we were of to the destination on that piece of paper.


End file.
